World is Mine (Luka ver.)
thumb Esta es la canción World is Mine cantada por Megurine Luka. Esta vez, Luka acepta que es muy egoísta, llamándose "reina", y dice que todos los hombres comen de la palma de su mano. Info de la canción Intérprete: Megurine Luka.thumb|right Canción: Ryo. Letra: E-ri. Romanji sekai de ichiban joo-sama soyuu atsukai kokoro ete... yone sono ichi itsumo to chigau kosui ni kigastuku koto sono ni chanto neiru made miru koto ii? sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa " wa ite", ka "hai" ka de henji suru koto wakattara hazamazuite itte "joo-sama" yo betsuni, iyanara iya de kamawanain dakedo kimi no komatta kao mitai dakena no kawaii kara sekai de ichiban joo-sama kizuite yo hora hora mata seru nante shinitaino "sukoshi demo hayaku aitai" nante ienai! mou nandaka pindon ga nomitai! ima sugu ni yo ketten? utsukushii no machigai desho monku wa mito menai kara ano ne, watashi no hanashi chanto kiki ni nasai! mattaku! a, sore kara kuroi kokyu-sha kima-tsu teru desho? mukae ni kite wakattara, kashizuite te o totte "joo-sama" tte betsuni, wagamama nante i- tsu tenai deshou? datte tozen no koto dakara shikatanai wa yone? sekai de watashi dakeno kishi NAITO-sama kizukanai? ne e ne e kuchibiru ga sabishiiyo hetarede yasashii kishi NAITO-sama mou doshite! kigatsuite yo hayaku DO YOU GET WHAT I MEAN? YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND IT ANYWAYS yakei no sutekina RESUTORAN kaiin gentei kokyu esute minna minna sukida mono gaman nante shinai wa yo wagamama datte shi- tsu teru wa iya ni na- tsu tari shinai desho? tozen yone! datte watashi wa sekai de ichiban joo-sama chanto tsuite kite doko kanii- tsu chau yo fui ni dakishime rareta kyu ni nani yomou! hyaku-nen hayai... ... kano na? so itte te o hanasu kimi ... mosukoshi dakishimete i nasai ah!!!!!!!!!!!! Español Soy la gran reina del mundo Debes saber como tratarme ¡Así! Nº1: Nota cuando uso un perfume diferente Nº2: No dejes de verme por nada ¿Bien? Nº3: Si digo algo, tú debes responder "sí" o "sí" Si lo entendiste debes arrodillarte Soy la reina Aparte Lo odio, odio esa actitud tuya Pareces preocupado, solo piensa que soy adorable Soy la gran reina del mundo Me di cuenta de algo, vamos, vamos Hacerme esperar es muerte segura "Espero verte pronto" Por lo menos di eso ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Quiero una bebida! Ahora mismo... ¿Defectos? Querrás decir "hermosuras" No permitiré ni una sola queja Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Maldición! Ah, quiero que Me lleves en un precioso coche negro de lujo, ¿entendiste? Ven y búscame Si lo comprendes, muévete Toma mi mano y di "mi reina" Te digo, ¿estoy diciendo cosas egoístas? Porque... naturalmente es inevitable, ¿no es así? Eres el mejor caballero del mundo por la noche ¿Te diré? Oye, oye Echo de menos tus besos Hay caballeros no calificados y gentiles por la noche Rayos, ¡¿porqué?! Date cuenta pronto ya ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Probablemente no lo lograrás entender, de cualquier modo Iré a un restaurante por la noche Solo con miembros con dinero y belleza Me gustan todos, todos los chicos No estoy tratando de ponerte así Sé que estoy siendo egoísta ¿No te molesta todo esto? ¡Por supuesto! Porque yo soy... La gran reina del mundo Todo va a ir bien O verás que me voy a otra parte De repente me abrazas ¡Lo haces tan de repente! "Me pregunto si... 100 años atrás" Dices eso y me dejas ir ...Mejor mantén ese abrazo... Ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~!! Categoría:Vocaloid